


The “almost”proposal - Felicity POV

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [28]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The “almost”proposal - Felicity POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	The “almost”proposal - Felicity POV

“What’s the special occasion?”

  
Oliver had turned the dining room into a real luxury restaurant that night and the food served was delicious as only he could do. She knew something was going on, but what?  
  


Oliver was restless; Felicity could see his discomfort and was beginning to get nervous herself.

  
The last few months had been a dream, she felt like dancing in the clouds. After all they’d been through, after all he’d been through and she had insisted on track, the last months were almost unreal. Felicity sometimes, more when she was alone, found herself thinking that maybe it was all an illusion, a castle in the clouds, that any wind could destroy but these moments of terror were quickly forgotten when Oliver arrived, it was real, it was real being in his arms, feeling his touch on her skin, his kisses, everything was real.  
  


Now seeing him sitting in front of her and getting increasingly nervous was making her nervous.  
  


“Just one night to celebrate us. Only the two of us. "Oliver grabbed the hand she had resting on the table and he saw that her hand was beginning to tremble. He did not want her nervous he wanted her happy, smiling. He loved seeing her smile, smile at him, just for him. The kitchen clock warned him that it was time to remove the souffles from the oven. He had to be fast "be right back”.  
  


Felicity follow him with her eyes as he walked into the kitchen, her gaze taking in the place where he had ceased to be visible.  
  


Oliver and his culinary experiences. Felicity smiled. It would not take much and she would be fat if she lost controlled of what she ate, but the food that Oliver did was delicious. Who would have said?  
  


The doorbell interrupted her thoughts. Oliver was busy it seemed so it fell on Felicity to see who it was.  
  


On the doorstep two familiar faces “Laurel, Thea …”  
  


“Hello, Felicity. I need to talk to my brother. He is in?”  
  


Felicity focused on the Thea’s face. She was worried and haggard. Felicity was sure at that moment that the dream time was over. Laurel and Thea were only heralds that foreshadowed the reality was imposing itself. Was this what Oliver wanted to tell her that night? At dinner?  
  


“Yeah. Come on in. ”  
  


As she went in front of the party guiding them into the living room Felicity tried to compose herself. If she was right, and Oliver had to go back to Star City what should she do? Support Oliver was common ground, there was no doubt about the fact that, whatever it was, whatever happened, she would be at his side. But back to Star City was something she wanted to happen? There she had her friends who were now her family, had the company, her job and duties but would lose the quiet days in Oliver’s arms one in succession of each other in an endless cycle of happiness. It was so wonderful to be like that with him, it was so nice to dream of staying like this forever.  
  


Oliver came out of the kitchen with two perfect chocolate souffles on a silver platter. On another night Felicity would melt at the sight of Oliver with that dessert, so perfect, just so they both enjoy, but that night …  
  


“Oliver you have visitors.”  
  


And she saw when the nerves turned into disappointment. She saw the exact moment when Oliver, looking at the face of his beloved sister, realized the dream was over. Has she knew that, no matter what Oliver was nervous about before, Thea and Laurel had just changed everything.


End file.
